


Rent-a-person.com

by tsukitachinu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, TOO MUCH SOFTNESS AND FLUFF, johnkun, mark is the best boi ever, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 06:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukitachinu/pseuds/tsukitachinu
Summary: Mark hires Johnny and Kun to play his parents in front of the social services. What's going to happen will surprise you !





	Rent-a-person.com

**Author's Note:**

> It's the first time i write something that long, and also in english so I'm sorry if something seems off or weirdly stated. Hope you'll still enjoy it and give Mark all the love in the world.
> 
> Also thank you to Bel for keeping up with me and helping me a TON, also reassuring me it wasn't shitty ( imagine there are hearts emoji )

Today was the first day of a new mission, a new act for Kun. On his way to his working place, he checked the location about twenty times. In front of a building he did one last check and finally rang the bell.

Walking in the flat, he met his new bosses. Three kids. He had been hired by three kids. He didn't really had time to think about that detail (which was far from being a detail) because someone else came in.

'' _Oh._ '' was all Kun could say.

He recognized the man standing in the hall, standing straight, proud from his four meters tall. They were from the same agency. Kun started to wonder, why did they ask for someone else ? Why were they two ? Wasn't he enough? Was it a test, a trial period ? Him who thought he got the job.

'' _Now that you're both here, we can start explaining._ '' said the eldest kid.

The child invited them to sit on the couch, while the three of them sat in front of them. The flat was small, and we could feel that at a time it was full, full to bursting even. It was one of those places crowded with old and big pieces of furnitures. A lot of them. But nowadays it was almost empty. It didn't felt empty since it was still a small flat and therefore, the lack of decoration and furnitures wasn't obvious but Kun noticed, felt it, without really being able to put his finger on it.

 

 

Leaving the flat, Kun sent directly a text in his friends' groupchat. Johnny, being the nice, helpful person he was, waited until Kun finished texting and asked him if he needed a ride. Kun came with public transport ( save the earth mindset came with the sicheng package ) and declined his offer. He didn't live far away anyway. Of course he didn't forget to add a tiny polite smile before running away.

Johnny shrugged and entered his car, sent a text to their boss to inform him they had seen the client and would take the job, the both of them, then throw his phone on the passenger seat and drove home.

By home, it means his little flat that he shared with one of his best friends, Taeil, for a while. When he was living alone his flat was enough, but since a few weeks back, Taeil crashed at his place because his own lease had ended and he couldn't find a new flat without a steady job, which he didn't have as of now. In the meantime, they slept in the same bed, luckily Johnny had a two-people bed. Taeil spent his days at the flat, working on his prototype, and cooking.

Johnny, him, was an actor. Not by passion, not by ambition but, by talent. Graduating from high school he didn't have anything he was passionate about or even mildly interested in. He applied to several universities and went to the first one who accepted him. That's how four years later he got a French diploma without even wanting it nor speaking any French, he forgot all of it after the exams (and didn't really learn any French to begin with). He did find a few interesting books but couldn't even order in a restaurant if he ever set foot in Paris. And so, leaving university, barely graduating, he sought for a job. He wasn't confident enough with his French level, so he didn't dare applying for jobs related to his studies and instead found a sketchy ad, recruiting without experience nor degrees. It didn't cost anything to try, he thought, and so he went to the auditions. Passed them. Since then, he worked to this actor agency providing clients with missing persons. You need a grand-mother to get you out of custody ? An old aunt to be testifying on your behalf for the reading of a great-uncle's will ? A partner for a family diner ? A parent for the parent-teacher meeting ? Call Johnny. Well, call the agency, who will call Johnny or someone else.

Or call Kun. Since they are working in the same place. Kun, him, did it by passion. A fallen passion, but a passion nonetheless. Kun had always wanted to be an actor, as far as he could remember. Giving emotions, do justice to characters, allowing himself to cry, shout on stage, get his own emotions out without having to deal with them for real. He also found a sort of beauty in becoming someone else, in the versatility of roles. What he liked the most was to play a farmer on Monday, a cheating husband on Wednesday and then a teenage boy coming out on Saturday evening.

That's why he took drama classes since he was five, why he joined drama club in middle and high school, why he took singing classes too, why he got into an art and performance university with a recommendation letter. But university wasn't quite what he imagined. More often than not, he found himself at parties, drinking more than his alcohol tolerance allowed him. More often than not, he had slept at his friend place. More often than not, he forgot to do his homework and assignments. More often than not, he forgot lines during rehearsals because of all of that, a mix of alcohol, tiredness, lack of preparation.

Nonetheless, he graduated in the middle ranks. Being in the middle didn't allow oneself to get roles and make theatre your career. He still tried, at first. For the first months he went to a ton of auditions, for musicals, for plays, for films, even for commercials. None accepted him. He couldn't even show what he prepared because once they saw his school records, how he was only middle ranks they said he shouldn't bother coming, he wasn't enough. He wasn't worth their time. So he found another job while still trying to apply to casting ads, still a bit hopeful, couldn't let go of his childhood dream, could he ?

Two years later, still nothing.

But his desire for acting was still there, though hidden in the back of his heart.

One day, he came across an ad, the same as Johnny but the year after. And he thought that scam acting was still better than no acting at all. So he applied. With his resume and the agency standards, he had no trouble getting the job. In a way, he did get the versatility of roles, the feeling of bringing other people's joy, he could even save some clients.

But saying that Kun was proud of his job would be lying.

Broadway was far, far away.

 

 

**→ Dongyong**

_so, what is the job this time ?_

 

Kun sighed while seeing his friend's text. Of course, he would ask, he found the missions funny every time. Kun couldn't blame him, he wouldn't have been the one with the broken dreams and self-disappointment eating you up in the background, he probably would have found his roles funny too. Well, not today's anyhow.

 

**→ Kun**

_Well, I got to be 3 kids' dad, and act like their dad while a social inspector comes because they don't want to be separated._

 

Kun didn't know the whole story, he didn't unlock their tragic backstory yet, but he did felt a profound sadness deep inside those children, even though the first impression was a huge strength. They probably been through hell, they even been there, he could feel it, but they were holding on, went to classes every day, cooked healthy food, did their homework. Kun was impressed by the kids even though he saw them for only an hour, the time for the eldest, Mark, to explain why they called the agency.

When Johnny got home after the explanation, Taeil had already made diner and was waiting for him to start. Johnny must admit, although it was a bother to share a small flat, to have no privacy at all anymore, he really enjoyed eating home-cooked meal every single day. Taeil was a good cook.

While eating, they talked about a thing or another, but as weeks went by, topics diminished and lately they only talked about their days or about the news.

That night was no different, Johnny talked about his work. '' _With a colleague we're gonna act as three kids' parents so that they pass a test and can stay together. I did being a client's partner, but being a colleague's partner for a client, that's a first._ ''

The following question, Johnny was expecting it.

'' _Yeah he is cute. But we're both professionals. He is e ven way more professional than me, he studied acting and stuff, I think. But I'm still a professional._''

Also, Johnny was way more tormented about the kids. Mark seemed to hate them, the both of them, without any reason but, still wanted to hire them. At first sight, Johnny thought the siblings were cute, strongly linked, that it was good to see it. But then he thought for a few seconds and started seeing that their bound was created to counteract hardship and substitute for an obvious absence. If they needed them to play their parents, it's because they didn't have any. How long have they been living alone ? How long Mark had been the older brother, the mother and the father for his siblings ? And the youngest one, the little one was barely ten years old, did she even know a world with parental love ? Did she remember her parents ? Johnny couldn't care less about his colleague, even with his being cute he had been pushed into the background. All he could see was those kids, and he just wanted to do his job properly, make sure they stayed together, at least.

 

 

A few days later, Kun and Johnny went to the kids' house again. They came in the morning a bit early, both of them brought breakfast, wanting to give the kids a little something. So Kun came earlier than the established time, pastries in one hand, juices in the other one, only to found them already eating with Johnny, who also brought breakfast.

He sighed a little, but got himself together quickly, didn't want to make a bad impression on his bosses. He went to seat down with them and added what he brought in the center of the table. It felt oddly domestic, but without it being awkward. Kun had the time to think about the kids, and thinking about them made him care for them, a lot.

The both of them came there a few days before the social services' visit in order to learn and practice. They had to learn a lot of things about the kids, and about themselves, get their act together.

'' _Should we start ? We can't have me say that I met my husband at the mall and him say it was in a coffee shop, can we ?_ '' said Kun, once they all finished eating.

Mark nodded, then told his siblings to go do their homework while he would teach the fake dads. He called them that, outloud, the fake dads.

'' _Maybe we should start living like a family now ? At least for small and easy things, so we all seem more real when its show time_ '' started Johnny, mainly because he wanted the kids to call him dad, cook for them and kiss them goodnight.

They stayed seated and started talking, a lot. Mark didn't call them dad once, but said that if his siblings wanted to they could. Also, that acting the family way for a few days wouldn't harm them and could be useful. He then proceeded to tell them basic stuff about himself and his siblings, their birthdates, important part of their lives, past medical conditions, what school they were going, etc.

Then he told them about their parents. About whom they were supposed to become. Kun was Lee Jihoon, a 35 years old man and Johnny was Lee Sungmin, also 35 years old. Both of them were salaryman. Well the real Jihoon and Sungmin weren't real salaryman, that was only a facade, but they didn't know it for now.

Mark also told them how they got married, how they managed to adopt the three of them while being both cismales, how they educated them. They talked for a long, long time, Mark wasn't lefting any detail out, Johnny took a lot of notes and Kun listened attentively.

When the youngers finished their homework they came along and started giving them a lot of trivias, showing them how the three of them worked together. By seeing them, the two actors started to get used to them, to the atmosphere and to know how to navigate around them.

At the end of the day, Johnny was cooking them diner while Jisung was watching a movie on the television with Seoyeon. Seoyeon couldn't stay still though and kept on asking Kun to teach her some words in Chinese. Mark could finally get some time for himself and went in his room to work on university assignment.

At some point in the evening, Jisung asked '' _When are we going to eat, Dad ?_ ''

 

 

When Kun woke up, he panicked for a few seconds when he felt he wasn't alone in the bed. Then he remembered his work, the current mission. Shyly, he ventured his head out of the blanket and came face to face a sleeping Johnny. He wondered if it was really necessary for them to be into their characters to the extent of sleeping in the same bed? There weren't any other bed anyway, but on the principle, was it necessary ? Kun liked to take all the room, sleep diagonally. It was impossible with a giant.

While he thought about all of that, Johnny woke up as well, and smiled seeing Kun, thinking it was one of the most interesting and simulating job he got. Okay, he just liked the kids very much.

That's why he got up quickly and took his clothes, went to the bathroom to get dressed before going into the kitchen, ready to make breakfast. Mark was already there, he even started cooking but Johnny intercepted him on time and told him to go back to bed, that he should take this opportunity. Mark nodded, let a slight 'thank you' go past his lips, even though he still didn't like the adults crashing there. He knew deep down that he was the one who called them and asked for help, therefore he couldn't blame them for being there.

Kun saw Mark in the hallway, in the way to the kitchen and smiled seeing him go back to his room. This kid deserved to have some time for himself. Considerable time for himself, even.

 

 

During the two days left, Johnny and Kun did their best to take care of the kids and give them some attention, even if it was ephemeral.

It really felt like babysitting. And doing it together made them work on their teamwork, while a friendship started to bloom.

Jisung and Kun had the same love for the superheroes movies and watched a few of them. By the time they watched the last one, Kun's arms were around Jisung's, and they were cuddling when Peter Parker disappeared, the both of them crying.

Johnny spent his time cooking, helping the kids with school work, amongst other things. He also watched a few movies with Kun and Jisung while cuddling Seoyeon (he hides her eyes too, she was too young to see people fight).

Mark took advantage of those few days to rest a bit and get ahead in university work. He didn't really like staying with Kun and Johnny, they endeavoured to be fake being model parents. It pissed him off. But since his siblings seemed to like that, he kept his resentment for himself and let them enjoy.

After the third day of preparation, they assembled one last time in the living room, all five of them, to make sure they were on the same page right before d-day.

They ran through their life story once again, Mark quizzed them about what the siblings like or disliked, they had to recite how the day will go, who usually does what.

During the whole meeting, Johnny had his arm resting around Kun's shoulder, already in their characters.

 

 

The next day, Kun woke up next to Johnny once again. They didn't know when the social services would come, so they needed to start acting in their sleep. That is why this time, Johnny woke up and got dressed in the bedroom, right in front of Kun. Kun wasn't used to it, he thought they should have practised that as well, because he was slightly blushing and tried not to look too much. Until the social services did come in their room, Mark running after them saying '' _Dads are sleeping don't go in yet !_ ''.

Kun's heart missed a beat. He called them Dad.

It was show time.

Kun breathed in and out a few times, hearing Mark and started undress his pyjama as well, right in time for them to come in and excuse themselves quickly, close the door just as quick and wait outside.

Johnny gave an understood look to Kun, both of them in characters and finished getting dressed, putting on formal clothes to meet the social services, just like any parent would do if they had to make a good impression to keep their children.

The taller one got out first, and shook hand with the two members of the social services. Mark had to acknowledge that his pretend dad looked really good dressed like that. Johnny found Mark ... weird. He was all smile, sweet and honey. He would make a really good actor, Johnny thought.

Kun joined them soon after, all husband act. He brushed the kids' hair softly, then went to Johnny who was already sat and kissed his forehead all lovingly. He then went to make coffee and served it to his husband and the two other adults, without forgetting Mark.

They drank their coffee in silence, Jisung came into the living room soon enough, all sleepy. Seoyeon wasn't close to waking up, but they didn't need her for now, so they let her sleep.

When they finished drinking their coffee, the two workers started asking questions, random ones at first. When did they meet ? University, 2nd year. How did they adopt Mark ? He was Jihoon's sister's son, but she got arrested and went to prison when the poor boy was three years old, so he came to live with Jihoon and his boyfriend. Jihoon's sister make them promise to take care of him and when she passed away, they filled the paperworks to adopt him. But for that they needed to get married first, which they would have done anyway. Mark was five.

But those were questions they could have agreed on the answers first, so as time went by, they started asking more specific and daily lives questions. Who sleeps on the left side of the bed ? Sungmin. Who usually cooks diner ? Again, Sungmin. Who comes back from home the latest ? Jihoon. Who goes to Jisung's volleyball games the most ? Both of them, they didn't miss any.

The both of them looked really natural, Johnny's arm around Kun's shoulders, they practised that, Kun's laughs at Johnny's lame dad jokes, they also practised that, how they would finish each other sentences, that was just them being good actors. Mark was impressed, Jisung wished they could be their real parents.

'' _Alright, we asked what we needed to ask. Now we will stay in the background and just watch. Spend your day as you would have if we weren't there._ '' Said the lady.

The false parents nodded and all of them went back to their own things. The pro actors didn't forget to act a bit weird at first, a little flustered, as anyone would be if they were being watched by outsiders.

 

 

'' _We're all good, we can't tell you our official statement yet, you will receive an evaluation letter in about a week_. '' said the man, this time, at the end of the day.

Both Johnny and Kun thanked them a hundred times, shook their hands and accompanied them to the door.

When they left, and they couldn't hear their footstep anymore, Mark went to the window to see them go to their car. Once the car disappeared, they all sighed in relief and laid down wherever they were, acting all day was tiring.

Mark let them stay a bit, but he really wanted to get his siblings, his home, his life back. So when they rested a bit and the play was over, he went to them and asked if they needed anything before leaving.

'' _Tell us the outcome yeah ?_ '' said Johnny first, then lifted his arm to shook his hand too, figured that treating him like a grown man would be the best.

Jisung and Seoyeon were in front of Kun with teary eyes, they had the taste of having parents, even them being fakes, and they just wanted it to last forever. Kun could see that, guess that, so he took them in a tight embrace. He then gave them his phone number and told them to call or text him if they needed anything, anything.

Then he left with Johnny, who had already given his phone number to Jisung the day before, but none of them knew the other did it too.

'' _Do you need a ride ?_ '' he asked, once again.

Kun agreed this time, he was too tired to take the subway.

 

 

When Kun arrived in his flat, he called his best friend, sobbing about those kids and how unfair life was, how lovable they were, how strong, how sadly mature. Dongyong tried to help him through the phone but it didn't work much, so he got out of his flat, walked past two buildings and knocked on Kun's door who opened quickly, still on the phone with him, bundled up in his blanket with puffy eyes.

Johnny was no better, crying on Taeil's lap, his thought were the same, but he couldn't even put words on them, couldn't talk, couldn't explain to his friend what was wrong. He just kept sobbing and crying, said a few _kids_ and  _why_ , and Taeil understood. Johnny already texted him about the kids, about what they were going through and how dedicated Mark was. So he knew, and he had an idea of what Johnny must be going through right now. Johnny loved kids and was so kind-hearted, he couldn't just see them in this situation, do his acting job and leave without wanting to do more.

So he did do more.

For the next couple of weeks, Johnny kept texting Jisung to make sure they were eating correctly ( _yes Mark hyung's cooking is okay but I miss yours_ ), if he had any trouble with homework ( _Mark hyung is helping, but he has work too so sometime I say I'm okay but I'm not, can you help me with this maths exercise ?_ ). For the first two weeks, Johnny initiated every text conversation they had, he was worried about the kid and really cared for him, for them. Jisung didn't want to bother him though, so he never texted first to ask for something, he would eventually ask for help when johnny asked if he needed any.

During those two weeks, Johnny and Kun didn't talk much. The first days they texted a bit, asking if they missed the kids, saying they should have done that part a bit different or compliment each other on their acting. But little by little, talking with the other just made them miss the kids even more, because the memories of those children were attached to them as a fake couple. Talking to Johnny made Kun think, wonder, remember the kids, and miss them so, so much.

But from time to time they did bump into each other at work, faked a smile, as if they weren't still concerned about the kid every time they were being remembered about them, asked the other how his day was going, what part they were playing these days ( _oh you know, the usual._ Would say Johnny who usually had the boyfriend part at family dinners because, well, any parent would love Johnny, and he just knows how to fake chemistry with about anyone. ), then another smile, a small sad smile this time, far from fake, and parted away.

 

One night, about two months after the social service acting gig, Kun got a call from Jisung. He never called him, not once. He didn't take any time to wonder or think or anything and just picked up the call.

'' _It's Mark hyung, he, he's on the floor, what do I do ? What do I do ?_ ''

Kun said to check if he was breathing, which he was, then wondered whether or not Jisung should call 911. He should, but what if they find out the parents left ?

'' _Jisung you're still there ? Good, alright, call 911, say your parents are away on a business trip if they ask, if they don't ask don't say anything, and do what they say. I'll call Johnny and see if he can come, otherwise I'll come alone. Alright kiddo ?_ ''

He could hear Jisung nodding and sobbing, still panicked and told him a few time that he could do it, how strong he was, and that everything would be fine. Then hung up and finally called Johnny. They passed through being awkward in about one second, the both of them were too worried about Mark and the kids left alone to bother being awkward.

After they hung up, Johnny changed to wear a suit and match the business trip lie, then grabbed his car key and went to fetch Kun. Kun who also wore a suit. They were professionals after all.

Then, they went to the agency to get their fake parent identity papers (they both kept those just in case, already too fond of the kids) before racing to the kids' flat. Not the hospital because Jisung had texted Kun before and told him someone came in their house, auscultate Mark then said it was nothing, but they would wait until their parent come back.

Finally, Kun and Johnny arrived. Their messed up style could have been a genius actor idea but it was really them being in a hurry and trying to find their paper and driving fast. They went straight to Mark laying on the couch, genuinely concerned and then asked the doctor a thousand questions.

Mark was just tired, his body couldn't follow, he probably over-worked himself and didn't eat enough. Kun could notice Jisung and Seoyeon near Mark, still sobbing because they knew it was their fault if Mark couldn't sleep much, because he was taking care of them. So while Johnny kept talking to the doctor, asking what they should do, taking notes, Kun brought the two other kids to their bedroom and told them to at least take some rest, even if he knew they probably couldn't sleep they should at least lay down and let their body rest a bit. He promised he would come and wake them up when Mark did so too.

They stayed near him the whole night until around 4am when Mark finally woke up, he had rested. Johnny left Kun and Mark for a few minutes, going to fetch the two kids who were already asleep but a promise is a promise, and he was certain Mark would want to see them just as much.

When Jisung, Seoyeon and Johnny came back in the living room, Mark was fully awake and eating some sugar cubes because he was lacking rapidly-digested sugar, and Kun was making him late-night snacks. And a cup of hot cocoa because it warms up the heart.

After the snack and tight hugs, the children went back to sleep.

Johnny and Kun were still in the living room, not knowing exactly what to do since Mark didn't say anything, neither to leave nor to stay.

'' _You should sleep, it's late._ '' started Johnny.

'' _It's late for you too._ ''

'' _Yeah well one of us has to stay awake just in case, take the first sleeping shift, and then we rotate if you want._ ''

And just like that, Johnny won. Kun went to sleep in the parents bedroom, alone for the first time and it was weird to be able to spread and sleep diagonally in this setting. He only knew that bedroom with Johnny taking half the space.

Of course, when it was 8am, hour at which they agreed to rotate, Johnny didn't wake Kun up. Instead, he started cooking breakfast in case the kids wake up. Which they didn't of course, it was too early since they went to bed around 5am.

 

 

On the 2nd day of August, about two months after mark overworking, both Johnny and Kun got a text from Jisung, telling them it was Mark's birthday today and not to forget to wish him a happy one. As if any of them would only wish him a happy birthday and not spoil him with thousands of gifts.

Kun smiled fondly at Jisung's text, thinking it was cute of him to make sure he doesn't forget, to make sure Mark feels loved. But on the table in front of Kun was a wrapped box which had been there for about three weeks now, ready.

But it wasn't the time to go see Mark and give him his present yet.

Later that day, around 8pm, Johnny got a video call from Jisung. It was quite rare but at least this time he was certain it wasn't a bad news call. Kun got the same call, it was a group video call. As soon as Johnny's screen stopped freezing, he saw Kun's face in huge, looking all lovey-dovey, probably because of the kids and his heart missed a beat. They bonded over the kids and their need, their want to protect them, so he tended to forget how beautiful Kun is.

He changed the camera and put Jisung's video in big, waved at him and waited for him to speak.

'' _It worked. Well he didn't agree in a heartbeat but —_ '' Jisung couldn't talk any more, Mark took his phone. '' _Are you sure it's no trouble ?_ '' started Mark, feeling obviously embarrassed and a bit shy as he continued '' _you're the only one I trust with them ..._ '' his voice kept getting smaller.

Johnny and Kun heard him very well nonetheless, and were really happy with what he said. Even if he was shy about it and didn't really want to acknowledge it, he did think and feel that way, which was already progress.

In the background Seoyeon was screaming '' _i wanna talk to dads too !_ ''

 

 

The week end next to Mark's birthday, Johnny came pick up Kun, relieved to see him with a gift as well. Johnny had been a bit worried to go overboard with it.

They didn't come to the kids' house too often, it was usually mostly texting with Jisung, but Johnny still knew the way by heart, and they arrived quickly.

When they rang the bell, Jisung yelled '' _Hyung they're heere !_ '' before opening the door and throwing himself in their arms. He had missed them quite a lot, more than he thought.

Mark came near to the door but a few step behind Jisung, nowhere near hugging, but he was scratching his arm and looking unsure, a mix between feeling sorry for how he was harsh at first and thankfulness for them watching over the kids for the week-end.

Jisung finally let the adults go and enter the flat, they both shook Mark's hand with a smile and congratulated him on his birthday again.

'' _What are those ?_ '' asked Jisung, looking at the gift boxes.

Johnny smirked and grabbed his and Kun's, before giving it to Mark, answering Jisung's question that way.

Mark's eyes opened widely, and he shook his head, '' _no, no, I can't, you're doing too much already._ ''.

'' _Never doing enough for you, Mark. You're the one doing way too much all the time you need some love and to be spoiled._ '' argued Kun, he wasn't going to let him go on his trip without the gifts.

So Mark agreed. He was all bark no bite, since the beginning he was trying not to get attached to the two elders, but even then he was glad they were cooking and taking care of the kids for a few hours, so he could work. And now he was glad they could babysit, so he could get away for a few days, something he would never have thought possible before.

He was especially glad he had such amazing siblings, he still couldn't believe Jisung traded homework for food, so he could keep the money Mark gave him for lunch so that he could pay for Mark's birthday trip. He was a bit less glad Seoyeon started selling cakes and lemonade again, despite him forbiddening it last year, but the intention was still there and warmed up his heart.

'' _Come on, open them._ '' Seoyeon wanted to see the gifts maybe more than Mark.

So he did, he opened Johnny's first, it were nice headphones. Looking way too expensive. Mark looked at it in disbelief, then looked at Johnny for an explanation, why would he give him something like that ? Why would he give him that much ?

He didn't notice Johnny and Kun holding hands, waiting for his judgment. It seemed like skinship became a habit when they were in this flat, like here it was comfortable and carefree enough.

'' _I thought since you're travelling alone you'd like to listen to music. Was I wrong ?_ ''

'' _No, oh my god no, I would it's just, it's too much, they're too nice for me..._ ''

'' _Nonsense. Open mine._ '' Kun barged in.

So Mark opened Kun's gift and started doing that i-don't-deserve-it look but Kun was not having any of it. He immediately opened the box and put the Polaroid into Mark's hand.

' _' it's opened I can't take it back to the store you'd better use it '_ '.

Kun was Satan. That's the first thought Johnny had. The second was that his hand felt cold now that he wasn't holding it anymore.

Jisung was a bit like Kun when it came to giving things to Mark. On a daily basis he would never push his brother that much but right now, it was needed. So he pushed him from behind, making him go to the door with his gifts still in his hand.

'' _See you on Monday hyung !_ ''

'' _I don't even have my bag !_ '' screamed Mark when the evil kid closed the door in front of his nose.

 

 

Kun said goodbye and thank you to Johnny who was looking way too good driving and escort him back home, and rushed into his flat to lay down on the floor, fixing the glowing stars he put there the first day he moved in.

He wanted to think, wanted to dissect his feelings and understand them, but he couldn't. He didn't even know what to think about, all he could feel was his heart shrinking and his belly aching, his mind getting dizzy, and he couldn't hear anything but his own heartbeat. It was hell. But he somehow loved it.

Dongyoung came to the rescue once again because when Kun got his phone call, it helped him stay focused and not to drawn into those misunderstood emotions. A few minutes after, his best friend was laying next to him, watching the same ceiling and trying to help him sort his thoughts.

'' _So, what happened this week-end ? How was babysitting the kids ?_ '' started Dongyoung, thinking they should start from the start, to a known land and somewhere that wouldn't scare Kun.

'' _Fine. Mark left, and then we took care of the kids, I watched movies with Jisung again, taught Seoyeon some more Chinese, Johnny tried a new cooking and made us participate for once. We read them bedtime stories, Seoyeon fell asleep on my lap and I had to carry her back to her bed. Johnny helped me. The morning we went to buy breakfast at the bakery really early I don't know why we both woke up so, so early, so we just went for a walk to the bakery, then back and waited for the kids to wake up. Then we spend the day together, until Mark came back._ '' 

'' _It feels really domestic. How was it, with Johnny ?_ ''

Dongyoung knew what was going on with Kun, or he had a little idea. But he also knew that his friend needed to realize it by himself, come to term with it on his own. It wasn't his place to force his thinking onto him.

'' _... It does, oh fuck. Uh, it was alright ? We take care of the kids well. I don't know if it's because we played parents together, but we have a well working dynamic ?_ ''

'' _But how you are now is different from when you played parents ?_ ''

'' _It kinda is ?_ '' Kun turned to talk to Doyoung, starting to be in unsure and frightening land and needed visual contact with his friend. '' _Like when we rehearsed we were ourselves but also trying to find out how to be with the kids and each other, some stuff were fake parent related, some weren't, but we could tell. During the social services day it was a hundred percent fake parents but after he brought me home and it was him and me ? Like real him and me. And last time when Mark was sick... Hm at first it was fake parents mixed with genuine concern for the kid I think ? Then when he got better it was just us again. And this week-end... Us ? Maybe ? But at the same time it's hard to tell because... Because that house means fake parents, those kids mean fake parents, we were hired for that, for them, that's how we met in this specific flat -_  ''

'' _Hey, hey, take a breath._ ''

Kun breathed in and out, slowly, deeply, following Doyoung's example. What would he do without his friend ?

'' _Yeah so I don't know. Why ?_ ''

'' _Why do you think I ask you that Kun ? You were fake parenting kids with him and now you're babysitting the same kids, it feels like you've been actually married to him for twenty years. So I'm thinking, stop me if I'm wrong, that, maybe, you'd like those kids to be yours and perhaps raise them with Johnny, in a true parenting way ?_ ''

'' _true parenti- oh crap._ ''

He stopped talking and his gaze went back to his ceiling. What was he doing ? Acting like he was married to some dude ? To a colleague ? To someone that acted like a fake boyfriend, fake husband, fake uncle for a living ? Not that he was better but, how could he know he wasn't just being fake the whole time ? Kun had been himself most of the time, he only played his rôle when it was show time. But what if Johnny kept playing his part even after ? What if Johnny only liked the kids and pretended to get along and worked for that chemistry and dynamic with Kun for them, so he could see them, take care of them. And not for Kun.

More than anything, Kun was wondering what if Johnny didn't like him that way ?

'' _Oh crap. Oh crap. '_ '

And what if Kun did like him that way ?

 

 

About two months after, when Mark came back from work, he felt a bit weird, a bit different. It wasn't so sudden, it had been a few weeks since he started feeling /that/ but without noticing it. It was small, almost invisible at first but day by day it grew in him and now he just wanted to scream. He wanted to just stop working, stop taking care of his siblings and for once, for ONCE, take care of himself and go be a young adult.

But he knew he couldn't, and didn't really want to, he was just tired, and emotionally exhausted. This year was harder than usual, and he was just... He needed someone. Because he was feeling some type of way and couldn't talk about it to Jisung nor Seoyeon.

Laying on his bed, he tried to calm down on his own first, tried to breathe, tried to think of beautiful things. Tried to love his siblings again. He thought about how cute they were, how much they were trying to help him, how they would say his cooking was good even when it wasn't, how they would try asking anyone for help with their homework before asking him, even Johnny.

Johnny... Johnny. That was it. He reached out to grab his phone and frenetically looked for Johnny's number, he needed to call him. It was a bit weird because it was the first time he reached out to him by himself, to anyone ever even, but he felt it was what he had to do.

He needed a parental guidance, a parental reassurance and right now, Johnny and Kun were what was the closest to a father figure.

'' _Mark ... ? Are you alright ?_ '' asked Johnny in disbelief that he even called him, but he was there, ready to help him with whatever he needed.

'' _yes, I mean, no, not really. I... I just... Sometimes it feels too much ?_ ''

Mark was on the edge of tearing up and Johnny could hear it.

'' _Do you want me to come ? Should I call Kun ?_ ''

Mark just nodded '' _yes... please._ ''

About twenty minutes later, Kun and Johnny were behind the door and Mark went to open it for them, he didn't want to wake his siblings up and let them see him like that, never.

'' _Thank you for coming, I, I don't know what's wrong with me but..._ ''

'' _Nothing's wrong with you, Mark._ '' As usual, Kun interrupted him. '' _It's normal to have time where you don't feel good, feel sad, are unsure._ ''

They both smile gently to him and Johnny put his arm on the kid, leading him to his room to speak in a more safe and reassuring environment.

They talked for hours. It took time for them to crack him up, to understand what was really going on. At first, he was just saying he didn't feel well, and he was too busy, and he wanted time for himself. Then he finally admitted that right now he hated having to take care of his siblings (he whispered that though, still didn't want to hurt them in any way and even just saying it made him feel awful). That sometimes, like that night, he wished he had parents or just nobody to take care of, that he could be like other people at his university or his part-time jobs. He just wanted to focus on his studies and on who was the prettiest boy at a party. He never asked to focus on bills, three jobs, kids, healthy meals, elementary maths, old English literature.

While listening to him, Kun understood that Mark was feeling guilty. He wasn't saying it but the way he asked to be a teenager again, the way he stated he wanted a normal life and chose his words carefully, how he looked awful wishing that, all that made Kun understood. And he was quick to tell him he didn't have to feel guilty, it was normal.

'' _What you are doing for your siblings is hard and nobody shouldn't have to. You're doing it because you love them so, so much. But it's not because sometimes you wish to have an easier life that you love them any less. They wish you had an easier life too. I'm sure they wish they could work a job each so you could have only one, or even better, I'm sure sometimes they wish to leave the flat and go live with another family, just for you to take some rest and have a life too. But then they get greedy again and want their family. Just like you do. And nothing about that is wrong, you got the right to be selfish sometimes and want things, you got the right to love your siblings as much as you do, you got the right to be greedy and hire fake parents to keep them near you._ ''

The last bit made the three of them laugh and lighten up the mood a bit. Kun's words were a bit harsh, but it did the trick, it went right into Mark's heart and brain, and he let his head rest on Kun's shoulder, breathing a bit better.

'' _It's normal ?_ ''

'' _What isn't normal is for a 19-year-old kid to have 3 jobs while studying and raising two kids. You shouldn't have to deal with that. So any emotion you get because of that is fair, because it's not a fair situation to begin with._ '' Johnny said, he wanted to ease Mark's burden, at least by allowing him to have any emotions, to allow himself to feel things and not feel guilty about being merely human.

Mark nodded, bringing Johnny closer to him and Kun. He felt like a kid again, needing attention, needing affection.

'' _Why now ? Why today ? Did something happen ?_ ''

Hearing Johnny's question made Mark blush instantly.

'' _Oh there is something. Do you wanna tell us ?_ '' Kun was there for the emotional support but that didn't mean he couldn't be there for the gossip as well.

'' _It's a bit... I feel stupid now... It's just, there's this guy... He is... Sweet ? He is sweet with everybody but I'm not... used to people being nice with me and seeing me as 19-year-old boy ? Like at work I'm an adult, here I'm the older brother kinda a dad, with teachers I'm just another nameless student. But with him... With Jungwoo I'm... Me ? I'm just Mark. He sees me as Mark and treats me with softness, and he cares ? He's an upperclassman so he tutors me and I missed him during the summer holidays and now I can see him again but I can't because I have too many things to do and it pissed me off because I want to see him. I want this bowl of fresh air._ ''

'' _That's so cute. I didn't know you had feelings for someone._ '' started Kun before being interrupted by Johnny.

'' _If you wanna see him call me I'll babysit.''_

 

 

When Johnny went home that night, he laid in bed with Taeil, thinking for a few minutes before stating with the most serious voice. '' _I want to adopt them._ ''

 

 

The day after, Johnny said it again, that he really wanted to adopt those kids and raise them.

'' _Are you sure you want to adopt the kids only ? Or do you want the full family package with Kun ?_ ''

Taeil was bad with names, the fact that he remembered Kun's showed how much Johnny was talking about him.

'' _What do you mean ?_ ''

'' _Well you keep talking about how beautiful Kun is and how well you work together, how it makes your heart jump when you see him with the kids because it takes such good care of them and other soft bullshit. Do you want the kids or do you want Kun ?_ ''

'' _Both, obviously. I thought I was clear ? I mean I kept talking to you about Kun I thought it was obvious I was crushing on him ? It wasn't ? Well I am crushing on Kun, like, real hard deep crush. And yeah I wanna raise those kids with him if he wants too, but if he doesn't I still wanna help them and if they let me, I'd love to raise them and take care of them for the rest of my life._ ''

Johnny shrugged, he really thought he was being obvious with his feelings for Kun, he was almost certain he said it outloud to Taeil.

'' _Maybe you should tell him then, is he aware you want to give birth to his kids ?_ '' joked Taeil.

But it wasn't all a joke, Taeil noticed that Johnny had some trouble communicating sometimes. Mostly because he thought it was clear enough, or he already said it. Sometimes Johnny just assumes everybody thinks the way he does and just don't seem to get that no, it's not because you tell someone they look good in that outfit that they understand you wanna marry them.

'' _Ask him out. Be clear about it, Johnny. '_ '

'' _Yeah, yeah maybe I should._ ''

 

 

And he did, a few days later. He saw Kun at work and thought it was now or never, he didn't want to ask him on a date over the phone so seeing him at the agency was the only time he could. He got worried a bit, because what if he didn't see him that way and then it reverberate on the kids ?

But he felt it was the right time, he couldn't really do the whole babysitting the kids with Kun without serenading him anyway, so he just went for it.

Shyly, he approached him and asked him if he could talk to him privately. Kun seemed to know something was going on because his cheeks turned a bit pinker (he didn't, it was just him being dumb in love), and he followed him without saying anything.

' _' So, would you go on a date with me ?_ '' he said, closing one eye not to see Kun rejecting him, but keeping one eye opened to see his reaction and him being effortlessly beautiful.

Kun stayed quiet for a while before understanding he actually needed to answer, that he couldn't read his mind.

'' _yes. If it means it's not fake parenting work._ ''

'' _fake parenting ? I was fake parenting only on the social services day. After that it was all me falling for you, Kun._ ''

Johnny was so straight forward, it made Kun blush even more, and he started looking at his feet. But he needed to get back at him, couldn't be the flirting loser.

'' _I'm glad holding hands and sharing a bed meant the same for you as it did for me._ '' Kun smiled brightly, especially seeing Johnny almost choke.

His job there was done, so he just left, giving him one last smile.

 

 

A week after, they didn't talk about the date again. Kun thought Johnny might have forgotten, or didn't want anymore. Johnny still thought about it every day but didn't remember if they agreed on a place and a date and didn't want to seem dumb asking Kun for it.

So when Mark called Kun, asking him if he could babysit during a few hours this week because Jungwoo invited him to a party, he got a bit worried knowing Johnny would be here but said yes nonetheless. Mark deserved to see that boy of his.

And on the doom day, they saw each other and started blushing like idiots. Jisung saw it and whispered to his sister's ear, plotting something against the two adults.

For the longest time the two kids wanted Kun and Johnny to be their new parents, and preferably together. They watched them getting closer and saw all the little gestures, months after months, until today.

Today was the day.

So during dinner, Jisung said something about them being like real dads to him and then joked about wanting them to adopt him. Seoyeon said '' _Me too ! Me too !_ '' and the two babysitters didn't know how to behave, they were giggling because they liked the idea. But they didn't know if the kids were being serious or not, and if the other would agree. Adopting kids together was a big step. A really big one.

But then Jisung asked again. And Johnny nodded. He wanted to adopt them, he thought about it way too much.

And Kun just couldn't take it anymore, he needed to throw his love at the kids and that wonderful man.

'' _if we adopt them, maybe we should actually date before, Johnny._ ''

Johnny choked on his meal while Jisung and Seoyeon high-fived each other.

'' _I... Yes ? But I asked already... Right ?_ ''

'' _Yes. But after asking you need to decide of a date, a place, what to do. You can't just ask if I want to, we need to DO the date, idiot._ '' Kun's eyes went far up, but he was smiling so big, so bright, Johnny was a bit clumsy but it was awfully cute.

 

 

A few months later, Johnny went to pick up Kun for the last time, bringing him to the kids' flat that weren't their flat anymore. At least it wasn't only theirs. Starting today, Kun and Johnny would live there too.

Kun took the last box of books in his arms and closed the door, brought the box to Johnny's car before giving the key back to the landlord.

Then they moved in, or at least tried to, since the kids kept moving around them, screaming and making noises.

That night, Johnny slept on the right side of the bed, they wanted to change from how they did when they were fake parenting. It needed to feel real. But Kun was on the right side too, not officially, he just liked being in Johnny's arms too much, so he just snuggle to his side.

That night, Taeil slept alone in the flat he once shared with Johnny.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
